heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Fun Comics Vol 1 5
| Synopsis1 = While riding through the desert, Jack hears a woman's cry for help coming from an isolated shack. Choosing to investigate, he knocks on the shack's front door, but gets no response. Inside, two outlaws are holding a woman prisoner. Using his horse to create a diversion, Jack sneaks onto the roof and pounds on the door. The outlaws begin shooting immediately, thinking Jack is standing directly behind the door. After they run out of ammunition, Jack breaks down the door and takes the two outlaws prisoner, receiving the gratitude of their prisoner. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * Lothar | Synopsis3 = With Sandra in the clutches of two conspirators, Lothar and the secret agent attempt to pursue them. They commandeer a taxi and give chase. However, the taxi's engine overheats, and the conspirators get away with Sandra. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty * Zastia | Synopsis5 = Don and his friends are on their way to the midget city of Zetruria when they are attacked by the Women Riders of the Winged Death. Suddenly, a monster attacks everyone, but Don drives it away with his atomic energy gun. In gratitude, Zastia, captain of the Women Riders, offers to escort Don and his friends to Zetruria. As they near the city, Don discovers a giant footprint. The giant is not long in coming, and he seizes Don in an iron grip. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis6 = Captain Grim questions the wounded sailor from the dismasted vessel, who tells him that the vessel's crew disappeared on the Island of Missing Men. The wounded sailor further describes a giant gray bird with sharp claws, and how one sailor was found dead without any visible marks. Encountering another ship, Grim describes the situation to the other captain, who agrees to lend him three men and some weapons. Captain Grim's crew makes landfall on the Island. They make camp in a defensible spot and post a guard, but it is not long before the guard disappears--possibly the latest victim of the Death That Leaves No Mark. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Le Grand Adversaries: * | Synopsis7 = Barry and LeGrande face dangers from all sides - a Mongol assassin on their plane, anti-aircraft fire from the ground, and an enemy plane bent on shooting them down. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Lefty * Slimsy | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Trapper Pete | Synopsis15 = In a desperate attempt to wake the sleeping sentry before an Indian buries his tomahawk in the sentry's head, Jim throws a rock at the sentry. As luck would have it, however, he hits the Indian instead, knocking him out and making him drop the tomahawk. The weapon hits the sentry's rifle and causes it to go off, rousing the entire camp. The Indians are defeated and forced to retreat--but Jim and Pete soon discover that Mary Halliday has disappeared as well. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Buzz * Shorty * Cyrus Campbell | Synopsis20 = Buzz, using Bob's Electric Eye, detects a mysterious plane circling seven thousand feet over Bob's laboratory base. He is suspicious, but Shorty dismisses the contact as impossible, since no plane could be flying in the weather outside. Buzz decides to take one of the team's planes and see for himself. Meanwhile, Bob closes a deal with Cyrus Campbell, a millionaire interested in financing Bob's inventions. As Bob meets Shorty outside, a gunshot rings out, and Bob rushes back into the meeting room to find Campbell shot to death. With some mysterious force preventing Buzz from climbing more than three thousand feet in his plane, Bob finds a note on the floor. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Ed * Jake | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Slim | Synopsis28 = Wing is captured and tortured by the Arabs, whose chief is still in the hands of the Legion. Slim informs the Legion commander that Wing has been captured, then leads a search party on the trail of a spy, who in turn is attempting to warn his tribe of the Legion's close proximity. As Slim's party gains on the spy, Slim shoots him. The shot is heard in the Arab camp, and a fierce battle ensues. Slim and the legionnaires attempt to surround the camp, but the acting chief intends to escape with Wing. | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Ur * Wur | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis31 = Jack leaves the besieged villa to find help, but instead is surrounded by the attackers. Fortunately, he is able to subdue three of his enemies and escape. Meanwhile, one of the ranchers turns traitor and sneaks out. He offers to show the attackers a secret way into the ranch house. Jack encounters the Rurales and leads them back to rescue those trapped in the ranch house, but there is no way of knowing whether he will be in time. | Appearing33 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Adversaries: * | Synopsis33 = Brad, Lorraine, and Kardos use the infighting among the Rat Men as cover to escape - but they are seen and pursued. Meanwhile, King Naga, ruler of the Dre, is told that the trio are hiding in the caves. As Brad and the others are captured, Naga decides to keep Lorraine for himself, but condemns Don and Kardos to death in combat with the Black Magician. | Appearing39 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. | Trivia = | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1935 * Barry O'Neill appearances list * Sandra of the Secret Service appearances list * W.C. Brigham cover art gallery | Links = * New Fun Comics #5 index entry * New Fun Comics #s 1 ~ 6 spoilers }}